TW's Great Big Storybook
by trulywicked
Summary: A collection of small stories from at least three different fandoms three which is why this is not in Crossovers though it is mostly Naruto.


TW's Great Big Storybook

Okay these are little bitty stories that, some are posted on people's profile pages over at Y and others are just drabblish goodness. I put them all into what I'm calling My Great Big Storybook (thanks to LEX {aka **PoeticRainfall**} for prompting the title idea) because poor Yuu-chan (among others) shouldn't have to hunt on profiles *nuzzles Yuu-chan*

Bit of a guide for who each story was for

**Acherona** Stories 1 through 7 (Yeah she gets the most goodies from me cause she's my Akra, which for those of you who don't read Kenyon, means my Lady and Mistress)

**Tanuki-Mara **Stories 8 through 10 (cause she's too damn cute not to)

**WARNINGS:** Fluff, tons of it you will coo. Some making out between men who are buckarse nekid. Multiple fandoms. Story eight involves a couple introducing their brand new daughter to her godfather. Peoples of all ages.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, have any claim on, or gain any kind of money or goods from Naruto, Saiyuki, or the Dark-Hunters nor any characters or locations thereof.

* * *

**Story 1**

The wind blew strands of short dark hair into disarray, much to their owner's annoyance. "Damn it Minato."

The source of the wind, a blond haired twenty something man, laughed at his friend's irritation. "Hey you were the one who wanted to stick around while I developed this. I told you it gets a little windy so you have no one but yourself to blame Fu."

Uchiha Fugaku glared at his friend. "Why are you even bothering to work on this technique? Even if you manage to complete and perfect it, what could possibly be a situation dire enough to warrant that high a rank jutsu? I thought you were all about promoting peace?"

Minato slung an arm over Fugaku's shoulders. "I am but you can never be too prepared. Besides I like the challenge."

Dark eyes rolled. "One day you chasing after a challenge is going to get you killed...or castrated."

Minato laughed. "Oh you're talking about Kushina now. I'll wear her down one of these days."

"Or she'll break you in half. Why not move on to a calmer, easier love interest?"

"Like you?"

A half-hearted glare was accompanied by an attempt to shrug off Minato's arm. "Get off me you crazy idiot."

Minato just twisted and tackled Fugaku to the ground. "Awww you don't have to worry Fu. Even when I marry Kushina I'll always save a part of myself for you."

The Uchiha glared up at the blond then reached up and grabbed the back of Minato's neck, pulling him down to speak against his lips, "You are such an idiot."

Any reply Minato would have made was forestalled by Fugaku's kiss. Minato just smiled a bit then opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Oh yes, a big part of him would always be Fugaku's, no matter what.

**Story 2 **

A bone deep weariness coupled with the sore muscled aftermath of having a cold permeated Itachi's body as he walked through the lobby of the high class hotel he lived in. He got in the elevator, his mind on nothing but getting behind closed doors where he could collapse without damaging his pride.

Once he was inside his penthouse, he dumped his briefcase, suit jacket, and tie on the nearest piece of furniture and staggered to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of red wine. He then moved to sit down on the red-brown leather couch in the living area, nearly moaning as his muscles slowly relaxed and he sank back against the cushions.

He took a drink of wine as one hand reached out and snagged the multi-colored afgan that his lover had brought with him when he'd moved into the penthouse with Itachi. The Uchiha wrapped the knitted cover around himself and closed his eyes. It smelled like Naruto.

He missed his blond lover like he would miss a limb but it would be at least another month til he'd see Naruto again. The younger man's work as a wildlife photographer took him all over the world for months at a time and during the months he was gone, Itachi felt loneliness sink in even more deeply than it had before he'd met the blond shutterbug.

There were times when Itachi thought about asking Naruto to switch to more homebased photography but he couldn't do that. Not when he knew how much Naruto loved his job. Besides, he was damn proud of his lover for his skills and accomplishments, three IPA awards in as many years among other numerous photography awards. No Itachi would never ask Naruto to give all that up but he missed him.

An odd sound from the bedroom caught his ear, bringing him out of his musings and, brows knit, he rose from his comfortable spot on the couch to go investigate.

He opened the bedroom door and something ran into his legs and came to a stop at his feet. He looked down to see a Siamese kitten blinking astonishingly blue eyes up at him, a red halter wrapped around her decorated with a tiny bow. The little bundle of fur reached out a tiny paw and bat at the tip of his shoe with a little mew as if to say 'Well? You going to pick me up or stare at me all day?'

He bent and scooped the black and white creature up in one hand. "Just where did you come from?" He moved farther into the room and set the wine glass in his other hand on top of the high dresser and using the freed hand to rub a finger over the kitten's ears, prompting the feline to set up a happy purr.

He noticed a cat bed and assorted feline paraphinalia set down in a corner of the room and went over to see if there were any clues as to why there was a kitten in his bedroom.

On top of a cat carrier lay an envelope addressed to Itachi in the familiar scrawl of his lover. A black brow lifted and he paused his petting of the kitten to pick up the letter and take it, and the Siamese over to his bed. He sat on the mattress and set the kitten down next to him as he opened the letter.

_"Itachi, _

_Hey I bet this is a surprise huh? I'm sure you're wondering why a Siamese kitten greeted you when you came home today and the answer is pretty simple. I bought her for you. See I don't like the thought of you being all alone in the penthouse when I'm on assignment so I wanted to find you something to keep you company. I thought about a dog but then realized that, with your own work, you wouldn't be able to spend enough time with a dog, training it and all. _

_So I thought a cat would be best for you. Even as kittens they're pretty self-sufficent. A few weeks before I got this assignment I went to an old friend's place after he told me his cat had had a litter of kittens. While I was there I picked out this little lady for you."_

Itachi paused in his reading to check the kitten's gender. It was, indeed, a girl. The feline proceeded to knead Itachi's leg as he continued reading.

_"She was still too young to leave her mom when I was called in for the assignment but I left a message for the hotel manager and instructions for my friend to set her up in the bedroom when she was old enough to come to a new home. You've got everything you need to take care of her, cat bed, bowls for her food and water, numerous scratching posts to set up arount the penthouse so she won't shred the furniture, a litter box, don't worry it's an automatic cat box, food, and a carrier. You'll need to take her to a vet soon to get her spayed and get her shots done but other than that you're pretty much set. Oh and you have to name her of course. _

_I know she'll be good company for you and I can't wait to see how you two get along. I'll be home soon. I love you Itachi. _

_Always Yours, _

_Naruto" _

Itachi shook his head and just smiled. His blond had a knack for cheering him up and making him feel loved even when he was clear across an ocean.

The Uchiha looked down at his leg to study his new cat. She was delicate with the classic Siamese blue eyes and black points. He stroked her under the chin. "So what should I name you?"

She bounced back with the normal ADD of a kitten and skittered down the bed to bat at a white lily in the vase on the bedside table. "Mew."

Itachi chuckled as he picked her up and tickled her under the chin. "Lily it is then. What say we inspect your gear?"

A purr was his only answer but it didn't matter. The little creature had done its job. He wasn't feeling so lonely anymore.

**Story 3 **

Naruto opened the door to the penthouse, his body aching from being awake for seventy-two hours, eight of those hours spent on a plane and another half hour in a cab driven by the cabbie from hell. He let his duffel bag fall to the floor next to the door with a thud, carefully set his equipment bag down next to it, closed the door, and removed his hiking boots.

Stretching his neck, he went to the kitchen for something to drink. Opening the fridge he speculated on drinking a beer for a moment before rejecting the thought and grabbing an individual bottle of orange juice. He was thirsty and alcohol wouldn't take care of that. He went to the couch with his juice and lay down, grabbing the remote, turning on the TV, and dragging the afgan that was on the couch over him.

Gods it had been way too long since he'd been home. It was mid-day so he knew Itachi was probably still at work and, though he knew that if he called the older man his lover would be there in less time than it took to find something to watch, he didn't want to interrupt Itachi's day no matter how much he'd missed his Uchiha. Three months was too long to be without his daily dose of Itachi.

A soft rustling sound caught his attention and he looked down over the edge of the couch and met a pair of eyes almost identical in shade to his. Naruto's lips quirked as he watched the kitten studying him. The little thing had certainly grown since he'd last seen her in Neji's home. He barely got the warning of a whisker twitch before he had a mouth full of fur as the kitten jumped up onto the couch and landed on his face.

Naruto sputtered and gently lifted the kitten off his face, puting her on his chest instead, his bottle of juice set on the coffee table and forgotten. An innocent, questioning mew from the kitten had him chuckling and scratching her under the chin. His brows rose when he saw the diamond rhinestone collar the kitten was sporting with the sliver tag dangling from it. "Well I can see that Itachi's been taking good care of you little one. What did he name you by the way?" He checked the name on the tag. "Lily huh? I'd have to say it suits you little one. Have you been keeping my broody man company?"

A loud purr was all his answer as the feline began kneading his chest with her tiny paws. He just smiled and closed his eyes, absently petting the kitten. "I'm sure you have been."

The lulling purr and his exhaustion soon had him conked out.

* * *

Itachi opened the penthouse door, prepared to catch his cat in what had become a daily routine of 'jump on papa when he gets home.' When no ball of black and white fur came leaping at him he frowned. The frown didn't last long when he saw the familiar duffel bag next to the door. His head came up like a wolf scenting its mate and he rushed towards the bedroom only to come to a complete standstill when he passed the couch.

There was his lover, passed out cold on the couch, with a tiny purring kitten sleeping on his chest. Naruto's hand lay just below the curled up feline as if he'd fallen asleep just as he'd finished a pet. Itachi's lips tilted up and he moved around to sit on the coffee table.

A pale hand reached out to brush over golden strands of hair and he leaned over to brush a barely there kiss over Naruto's lips. "Welcome home Naruto."

**Story 4 **

Naruto fell though the door laughing as he landed on the floor and his best friend stepped over him. Said best friend cast a nasty glare at the cackling blond and started to strip off his dripping wet, dirty, and foul-smelling shirt. "Keep laughing Naruto and I will cut out your larynx."

The threat didn't make a dent in Naruto's amusement and he just spoke between bursts of laughter. "Oh man...you should have seen...the look on your face...when you started falling!"

"Bite me you idiot. Gods I hate fangirls." Sasuke finisheded pulling the shirt off and began walking towards the bathroom. Naruto got up off the floor and followed the Uchiha. "They did pick the worst place to stage that ambush, right next to a big pile of garbage. You think it was an attempt to conceal their scent so you wouldn't catch the smell of perfume and bolt?"

Sasuke snorted. "That would put their intelligence on par with a predator and I wouldn't insult any predator like that."

Naruto snickered as Sasuke grabbed the bathroom doorknob and turned it. "True but seeing you get knocked into the garbage by a herd of fangirls was hi-" the blond choked when Sasuke opened the door.

Two pairs of identical blue eyes and two pairs of jet black eyes went wide for three long seconds. Fugaku and Minato, naked with the latter pinned against the shower wall by the former, both turned an unhealthy red while their sixteen year old sons turned the color of rice paper.

The silence was broken by Naruto screaming, "OH GODS MY EYES," before he grabbed the edge of the door and slammed it shut. He grabbed the arm of his slack-jawed, in shock best friend and dragged the Uchiha upstairs to his own private bathroom connected to his bedroom. He shoved Sasuke into the bathroom then turned, walked back into his bedroom, not bothering to close the door, and threw himself facedown on his bed, screaming into the mattress.

Sasuke mechanically stripped and scrubbed himself clean of the garbage juice, his brain still trying to process that he'd just caught his father in flagrante with the father of his best friend. It was a brain-breaking revelation.

His brain was just beginning to re-boot when he stepped out of the showers and dried himself off with one of Naruto's giant, fluffy, orange towels. He wrapped himself with the towel and went to steal a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from Naruto's bureau. As he put the borrowed clostes on, he could hear Naruto's muffled voice complaining about going blind and mind bleach from where his friend sprawled on the matress. "Would you stop complaining idiot."

Naruto flipped over to give Sasuke a dirty look. "That horrifying image is going to be branded into my brain for life you bastard so I'll complain all I want."

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto's feet, shoving them a bit. "Alright so it's not something either of us [i]ever[/i] wanted to see but it's been seen so get over it."

Naruto rubbed a hand over his face. "I just can't _believe_ it! Your dad and _MY_ dad. It's weird!"

"No shit Sherlock. But it's not like there's anything we can do about it. At least they won't be alone when we go off to college."

The blond huffed. "You've got a point but man who'd have thought our dads would ever get together."

"..."

Naruto looked over at his friend who was staring narrow-eyed at the wall. "Uh Sasuke?"

"..."

A tanned hand waved in front of Sasuke's face. "Helloooooooooo? I said 'who'd have thought our dads would get together?' You're supposed to agree with me."

An irritated growl came from the Uchiha. "Damn it! Now I owe Itachi fifty dollars!"

**Story 5**

Minato gasped as teeth closed gently on his pulse and a hard muscled body pressed him against the shower wall. "F-Fu this is a bad idea. What if my son comes home and sees...nmmmm."

Fugaku rubbed his naked thigh against his best friend and lover's erection and laved the red bite mark he'd made on the blond's neck with his tongue. "Naruto and Sasuke always spend a few hours after school at the public basketball court 'Nato. He won't be home any time soon."

"But what if something happens to change that and they- oh gods Fu."

The brunette had wrapped his hand around Minato's cock and was stroking the hard flesh. "Stop worrying and focus on this Minato before you give me a complex."

Minato's head fell back. "Fuck. At least lock the bathroom door Fug-mmm."

Fugaku's lips cut off the order and proceeded to kiss all thoughts other than getting closer out of Minato's mind. The Uchiha's pale hands hitched Minato's hips up and one was about to slip between the firm globes of the blond's ass when the click of the bathroom door opening caught both their attentions.

Fugaku saw Minato's eyes widen in dismay. _'Oh shit.' _He looked over his shoulder to see not only Minato's son but his own staring in utter shock. A moment of silence reigned before Naruto proved that he'd inherited his father's lungs by screaming about his eyes and slamming the door shut.

The thud of running footsteps marked the teenagers' retreat and Fugaku turned his head slowly to meet Minato's horrified gaze.

The blond narrowed his eyes and shoved Fugaku hard so the other man stumbled back. "Damn it I told you! But would you listen? No. And now look what's happened." Minato dried off and redressed himself while cursing brilliantly, pausing only to shoot a naked Fugaku a dirty look. "Get your damn clothes on. Now."

Once the two men were dressed and out of the bathroom Minato started upstairs. "How the hell am I going to explain this to Naruto and Sasuke since I_ know_ you won't bother with an explaination."

Fugaku trailed calmly up after the blond. "Our position was self-explanitory 'Nato. What is there to explain?"

A glare lasered from those electric blue eyes. "I'm sure they'll have questions. You know like 'If you guys are gay why'd you marry our moms?' or 'How the hell did you two start doing..._it_?'"

"What do you want me to do if they do ask? Draw them a diagram?"

Somehow Minato managed to get his hands on a stray shoe and send it over his shoulder at Fugaku, who barely dodged the projectile as they came to a stop outside Naruto's room.

Minato shifted in place and hesitated in knocking on the door. "Fu what am I gonna say?"

The dark haired man rolled his eyes and placed his hands on the blond's shoulders. "Do what you usually do with this kind of thing, play it by ear."

Minato nodded and took a deep breath, "Right," then raised his hand to knock again. Just before his knuckles met the wood they heard Naruto say, "Who'd have thought our dads would ever get together," followed by a rare sound, Sasuke yelling.

"Damn it! Now I owe Itachi fifty dollars!"

Minato blinked and looked at Fugaku. "Uh you don't think..."

Fugaku ran his hand over his face. "It wouldn't surprise me."

Minato's hand dropped. "Talk to them later?"

The other man nodded. "Talk to them later."

"Sake?"

"Sake."

The the two men walked back down the stairs to attempt to forget that their love life had been bet on.

**Story 6 **

Guilty and Sanzo usually didn't go in the same sentence. Had he done things that were, techinically, wrong? Yes and many times but none of those things had been done without reason and so he didn't have any need to feel guilty over it. So no, guilt was not a part of Sanzo's normal emotional spectrum.

Right now, however, he _was_ feeling guilty.

His amythyst eyes slid over to the sleeping features of his nearly constant companion. Goku's face was peaceful, his mouth holding the natural upcurve of the perpetually cheerful even when utterly relaxed and his brows at ease. The monkey was obviously comfortable and content despite the days events. Sanzo however was far from at ease.

He stood from his seat at the window and went to pull the blanket up more firmly around Goku, pausing to check the t-shirt clad shoulder for swelling where it had been dislocated and then set. He pressed gently so as not to wake Goku nor cause him pain, jolting a bit when the monkey turned onto his back and mumbled, "'m sorry Sanzo. Didn't mean to make you mad."

The priest sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. There it was. The crux of his guilt. He'd lashed out viciously at Goku today when the brunette had just been trying to make him feel better and sent the monkey running out into the rain that had brought about his foul mood. There Homura had found him and they'd apparently fought, resulting in a dislocated shoulder for Goku. Sometime between that fight and Goku's return, Homura had held him somewhere and though he'd set the shoulder there was no telling what he'd done to Goku but the entire time Sanzo had heard the monkey's voice screaming for him in his head. And he'd ignored it because of his own stubborn refusal to admit that he cared.

Sanzo still didn't know what Homura had said to the monkey but whatever it had been had shaken Goku's faith in his place by Sanzo's side and in the group, shaken it badly enough that Goku had just watched when Hakkai and Gojyo were getting their asses handed to them by Homura's lackeys. Normally Goku would have been down from his tree in an instant to help his friends. He'd _known_ that, known that something had to have happened to keep Goku up in that tree yet he'd sneered at the brunette yet again and started to walk away, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that was telling him something was wrong.

When Goku had jumped down from that tree and begun yelling at him about being the mean one, he'd started to just scoff and brush it off but when the monkey had said that if he'd known things would be like this he'd have asked Sanzo to just leave him in his prison on that mountain, the priest had frozen in place then turned around, barely catching Goku's flinch.

In his mind's eye he can see Goku cringing before him, a wholely un-Goku thing, and asking what he is to him. Having seen his bright, happy monkey afraid and trembling in front of him had filled Sanzo with rage, partially at Homura for whatever he'd said to the monkey but mostly at himself. Whatever Homura had done or said, the war god couldn't have brought Goku to the state he'd been in if Sanzo's actions hadn't planted the seed.

Sanzo felt badly about that. He'd had no business hurting Goku like that, especially not when Goku just wanted to make him feel better. He was loathe to admit it but Goku made his life better just by being near him. He often overheard Goku telling Hakkai that to the monkey he, Sanzo, was the sun but he didn't agree.

He reached out and stroked a gentle hand through Goku's soft brown hair. "Don't expect me to ever say this when you're awake stupid monkey but you are my light and my god given solace so forget whatever Homura said."

A smile curved the brunette's lips even in sleep and Goku seemed to moved into the gentle touch like a kitten. Sanzo's lips twitched a bit and he stayed there until dawn, just watching over his monkey.

**Story 7**

There wasn't much that could render Savitar speechless. Matter of fact he couldn't remember anything that had _ever _rendered him speechless but he certainly was speechless now.

His ever-changing eyes practically bored a hole into Maggie as the woman just grinned at him, a tiny bundle in her arms. "What did you say?"

"I said meet your goddaughter Savitri."

He turned to Wren. "She's joking right?"

The tigard shook his head. "No. We already honored Nick with her older brother and we felt it right to name her after the other man who was instrumental in her parents' being able to be together. If it hadn't been for you the Fates would probably have mated us to others and Savi wouldn't even exist."

Maggie stepped forward and deposited her daughter into Savitar's arms, much to the Chthonian's surprise and near panic, not that he'd _ever_ admit the panic. He was not a baby person. Acheron was the one who children and infants gravitated to not him. He was about to hand the sleeping baby over to Wren with a swiftness when the tiny girl yawned and opened her eyes.

She'd inherited her father's eyes, the intense turquoise that seemed to shine, and they sat in a face that was nearly a complete miniature of her mother's. Those eyes blinked up at him for a moment before the infant made a little squeal, smiled, and waved her arms up at him.

He blinked and didn't even notice that he'd brought her closer and more securely into his arms as he bent his head to study the baby. Those waving hands went to his his face and one managed to grab his nose. He jerked back then winced as the baby girl's face scrunched up but instead of the wail he'd feared, the baby just burbled at him in some kind of nonsense sounds for a minute. After she'd made her opinion known she seemed to settle deeper into his arms and dropped back into sleep.

He wasn't aware that Wren and Maggie were grinning at him, nor was he aware that a gentle smile was gracing his own face and he traced a finger over a teeny tiny hand. "Pleased to meet you little Savi."

**Story 8**

A small pale fist was dribbling wet sand onto the structure it's owner had constructed carefully forming a wall around the sand castle. Aqua green eyes narrowed in concentration as the little hands patted the sand more firmly into place. Almost finished, all that was left was to add a few sea shells to decorate with.

The little boy turned to get his bucket of shells only freeze when he saw his big brother snatch it away and snicker. "Building sandcastles is for girls and babies Gaara."

The redheaded boy frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I like making them. Give me back my shells Kankuro."

"Awww you didn't say please."

The younger boy grit his teeth in irritation and growled, "Please."

Kankuro pretended to consider it then, in typical big brother assholish fashion, grinned. "Nope!" The older brother raced to the water as Garra heaved himself off the sand and his little legs pumped frantically to get to his brother and the bucket of shells before they reached the shore.

Kankuro, being older with longer legs, easily out-stripped his little brother and flung the shells into the water before running back to his own caste of friends.

Gaara reached the water and stumbled, falling to his knees as his hands scrambled to save the shells he'd spent the first part of the day looking for. The cruel grasp of the water snatched them away from his fingers until none remained and he was left sitting on his knees on the shallow surf.

His lips quivered. He'd never be able to finish his castle now! Why did he have to have such a mean brother. He looked down at the water washing the sand out from around his knees and sniffled, trying to keep from crying because big boys didn't cry.

Suddenly there was a hand held in front of his face, making him jump in surprise and he looked up to see another boy around his age looking down at him in concern with silver eyes and long dark brown hair. "Did you fall and hurt yourself?"

Gaara shook his head, wondering what this boy wanted. Said boy waggled his hand. "Want help getting up?"

The redhead blinked and looked at the offered hand before tentatively taking it and letting the brunette help him to his feet.

The other boy smiled slightly. "I'm Neji."

The redhead looked at the ground shyly and murmured, "Gaara."

"How come you were down there Gaara?"

"My brother threw the shells for my sandcastle into the water."

Neji blinked, frowned a bit, then squeeze the other boy's hand. "I've got some extra shells here," he shook the bucket held in his free hand, "You can have them if you want."

Gaara's head rose and his eyes sone with hopefulness. "Really?"

Neji nodded. "Really."

The redhead then gave Neji a bright, soft smile and almost chirped, "C'mon, I'll show you my castle and you can help me decorate!"

Neji smile at the happy expression as Gaara tugged him by the hand over to where his new friend's castle was.

**Story 9 **

It had become an annual tradition, semi-spurred on by Gaara's brother being a complete dick until he'd become interested in girls. Every year Gaara and his family would vacation where Neji's family lived and the two would reconnect at the water's edge. At first it was always because Kankuro would take Gaara's shells and throw them in the water and Gaara would always try to save his shells.

Later, after Kankuro was too busy trying to impress the hotties on the beach to bother his little brother, Gaara had knelt at the edge of the water because he liked watching the surfers and trying to figure out how they could manage to do some of the stunts they did. After that phase had passed they were both old enough for the concept of tradition to have taken root enough that thye felt it would be breaking a tradition to meet anywhere but at the water's edge.

Even after they'd grown into adults, completed college, and moved in together in a house _on_ the beach it was still a tradition. After he got home, Gaara would go down to the beach, make a sand castle, and sit at the water's edge and wait for Neji to get home. When he came in, the Hyuga would go down to the beach, gather a bucket of shells, and go to get his redhead.

Moonlight glittered over the water and outlined Gaara in silver as the waves washed sand out from beneath him. Neji padded up to him and set the bucket of shells down before sitting behind the redhead. His arms wrapped around his lover and he rested his chin on the other man's shoulder. "So how was work today?"

Gaara leaned back and nuzzled Neji's cheek with his nose. "Peaceful, Naruto is on vacation."

The brunette laughed. As much as Gaara cared about his loud blond friend and business partner, he also drove the redhead crazy with his hyperactivity. How Naruto managed to stay together with Sasuke, of all people, was a complete and total mystery. "Where did he blackmail Sasuke into this time?"

Gaara's smirk was positively evil. "This time Sasuke did the blackmailing. He somehow got his hands on that picture Sakura took of one of our clients trying to molest Naruto. Sasuke said that if Naruto didn't go with him to _his_ choice of vacation locale he'd show his brother the picture and tell Itachi that Naruto was cheating."

Neji chuckled. Naruto was absolutely terrified of Sasuke's older brother, and with good reason. The Hyuga wouldn't be the least surprised if one day Itachi came out and announced that he was a serial killer. The brunette slid a look over at his lover. "If I recall correctly, you said you'd destroyed all evidence of that incident before foisting that client off on your brother's company."

"Did I? I don't recall."

The brunette pressed a laughing kiss to his lover's cheek. "Did I tell you today that I love you and your devious mind?"

Gaara half turned in the other man's arms and met the silver eyes. "Yes but it bears repeating."

"In that case, I love you Gaara and absolutely adore that devious, genius brain of yours."

A The redhead raised a hand to catch the back of Neji's head. "The feeling is entirely mutual." He pressed his lips to his lover's and they shared a kiss under the moonlight as the bucket was overturned by the water and carried out to sea.

**Story 10 **

Sasuke smirked at his longtime lover's grumbles about sadistic bastards who used their sociopathic brother to intimidate their boyfriend into letting them choose the vacation spot then blind folded them for the trip. It was music to the Uchiha's ears.

For years he'd been going on bustling cruises, to theme parks (a shudder accompanied those memories), fishing expeditions, and one memorable trip to a Louisiana swamp for a 'fun' camp out when his and Naruto's yearly vacation rolled around because Naruto had a skill with puppy eyes and, assuming that failed (which didn't happen often), his tongue that was unmatched. No matter how much he was against the vacation destination somehow Naruto always 'convinced' him to go.

Now he wouldn't lie and say that he didn't enjoy the vacations. He had to admit to enjoying himself a great deal once he'd stopped sulking over Naruto's choice. His blond had a way of making even the camping trip enjoyable. It was just that Sasuke would like the opportunity to choose the vacation destination every now and again and this year, thanks to Naruto's business partner, he'd finally gotten the ammunition to do so.

It might have been an asshole move to threaten Naruto with his brother when he knew how much the blond feared Itachi but it had worked. Of course he'd sent the picture of Naruto getting molested by that client to Itachi anyway, along with a request for his brother to find the woman who'd forced herself, but that was strictly for revenge purposes. Itachi would definately put the fear of the Uchiha's into the woman and make her understand why you should never touch an Uchiha's property.

Of course Sasuke loved his idiot so he'd chosen a vacation spot that he knew Naruto would enjoy just as much as he, himself would. He wasn't about to tell Naruto that though. He wanted the surprise unspoiled. Hence the reason they'd taken his brother's private plane and he'd blindfolded Naruto for the entire trip to the hotel they'd be staying at. He'd even employed noise cancellation earbuds and Naruto's iPod for when they went through customs.

He nudged his idiot in the side as he pulled the car to a stop in front of their hotel. "Get out usuratonkachi."

If Naruto could have sent his lover the glare through the blindfold it might have struck the Uchiha dead but he did as 'requested' and fumbled with the door and out of the car. He heard Sasuke murmuring to what was probably a valet before he felt the brunette's familiar hand on his shoulder positioning him for what was probably the optimal view of their hotel. "You know you're a real ass Sasuke. I've never kept the vacation spot a secret from you before."

Sasuke could help himself when he saw the pout on his idiot's lips and gave them a quick peck that had the corners of the blond's mouth trying to twitch up. "Trust me Naruto, I don't think you'll be disappointed."

"Hn."

Chuckling at the Uchiha monosyllable coming from his blond, the brunette moved behind Naruto and picked at the blindfold's knot before taking it off. "Welcome to the Gresham Hotel moron."

Naruto blinked for a moment then a foxy grin curved his lips at the sight of the famous Dublin hotel. He'd been wanting to go to Dublin for a few years now and had often told Sasuke about the things there were to do and see in the Irish city. From Grafton Street to Temple Bar to Dublin Castle and the Kilmainham Gaol not to mention the day trips you could take to Boyne Valley and Kildare it was full of things to do and see plus he knew Sasuke would love to see Trinity College and the Book of Kells.

He looked over his shoulder and spoke with a fond tone, "You're a bastard Sasuke." Then he turned to face the Uchiha and looped his arms around his lover's neck. "But you're _my_ bastard and I'm pretty damn happy about that."

Sasuke's onyx eyes glittered with amusement. "Well I love you too usuratonkachi."

Naruto snorted then pulled Sasuke's head down to his for a long, slow, deep kiss that left the both of them a little hot. The blond's voice rumbled huskily. "Sooooo what do you say we go up to our hotel room bastard and I can thank you properly for this little surprise?"

It was amazing how fast a hot and bothered Uchiha could move.


End file.
